


Wilting Roses

by UnholyKrow



Series: Krows Self-Insert Hell [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Misgendering, More tags to be added, Slight Memory Loss, Swapfell, W. D. Gaster - Freeform, accidental misgendering, mc becomes sans, mc is aware of the game, sans' memories seeps through, sibling w. d. gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: “Fuck,” it hit her, suddenly, that this wasn’t her home, this wasn’t her body, that this wasn’t even the vanilla timeline, or a happy alternate timeline, that she had expectations weighing on her shoulders, that she had to tread carefully or risk death, “Fuck!”
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Series: Krows Self-Insert Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. The Switch

The lab was a mess.

Sans’ body ached, bones creaking from the sheer effort standing up took-

Sans? No, she wasn’t Sans.

Her name was-

…

_Sunlight filtered through white lacy curtains. A rooster crowed, impatiently waiting to be let out. Pepper kicked her mistress in the side, effectively waking her up, before yawning and jumping out of bed herself. The mutt waited patiently as she woke up, stretching, and grinning._

_It was going to be a great day, she didn’t have anything planned for the day, so she knew it was free to clean her room up for once._

_Pepper whined, and the rooster crowed once again._

_Well, she thought, after taking care of the babies._

…

The lab was a mess. Dust fell like snow, clogging up her now rib cage with every breath she took. Walls were charred from the blast the machine had produced, and the numbers running through her head weren’t helping her headache. Memories both hers and not mixed together like water and oil, confusing her.

The only thing she was certain of was that Sans had been a character from a game she had played. But unfortunately for her, she couldn’t remember her name, or how this had happened.

“Fuck,” it hit her, suddenly, that this wasn’t her home, this wasn’t her body, that this wasn’t even the vanilla timeline, or a happy alternate timeline, that she had expectations weighing on her shoulders, that she had to tread carefully or risk death, “Fuck!”

She kicked the trashcan of fire at the damned machine that brought her here. Sans’ heels, her heels now she guessed, clicked loudly on the tile as she stomped towards the stairs. She ignored the fact that she knew the way to Sans’ (… her) house, ignored the fact she knew that he kept his key in a small pocket in his left boot, ignored the fact that a young cat monster squeaked in fear as she glared at him as she walked to her door. Adjusting would be… hard.

Sans sighed, but given that his memories are seeping through, its going to be a lot easier than if she didn’t have them. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of Spider Cider and opened it, wondering what would happen to her if his memories took over. Was Sans’ soul still residing inside the body? Was she just temporarily piloting his body until she was absorbed? Why was he even trying to bring human souls here? Was he trying to complete Gaster’s work, trying to find a way to break the barrier?

“Fuck.”

Neon green numbers mocked her from its place just above the oven. Papyrus was going to be home soon, and she had no idea what she was going to tell him. She had no choice but to tell him the truth, pretending to go on as his brother would dust her. Not to mention the guilt weighing down on her shoulders, as well as the anxiety from the fact that she had to go to a meeting with Alphys and the captains from the Capital, as well as, in either of their memories, meeting the Major in charge of them.

She crossed her legs, took a long sip of her cider, and waited.

…

Everything was hazy. Fuzzy. Like the air around her suddenly had a thick coat of fur, and kept rubbing against her bare bones like a cat begging for treats. No matter how much she wanted to concentrate and come up with a plan of attack, she just couldn’t seem to find the energy to break out of the cloud of unfamiliar memories she found herself floating in. It was just so _easy_ to get lost in them, watching the two grow up, watching what they had to do in order to survive.

_Dust coated hers-_ his _\- hands, stuck to them even after hours of washing them in the stream in waterfall. Papyrus sniffled next to him, terrified, as Gaster patched him up. The monster had come out of no where, and would have killed her-_ his _\- brother if he didn’t react so quickly._

_Sans was so_ angry _at what there world was becoming. If monsterkind continued on this violent path, they would finish themselves off for the humans that stuck them down there. She had to do something about it._

Tears dripped from her eyes.

A hand gently touched her shoulder.

“sans?”


	2. A rough start

She flinched away from Papyrus, and he jerked his hand away as if she had burned him.

“sans? are you okay, what happened?” he looked like he was going to be sick from worry, _it would have been sweet if she deserved it._

Sans’ chest clenched, and she floundered for a moment, the words in her mind lost as she was suddenly face to face with one of the very few people that Sans trusted, and knew that he wasn’t going to react well.

“sans c’mon, talk to me.” Papyrus pleaded, but she could barely hear him over her panic.

And she wouldn’t blame him. How could she? He just lost his brother and now some human was piloting his body. It couldn’t get more weird than that.

“I-”

She braced herself as Papyrus Checked her.

Sans swore she heard something crack when Papyrus threw her against the wall and pinned her there with a blue attack. Her vision fuzzed and the edges darkened but she wasn’t sure if it was because Papyrus was pulling her into an encounter, or if it was because he took out over half her HP in a single move.

“ _ **W H O A R E Y O U?”**_

“I don’t know.” she wheezed out, “I don’t know, I don’t remember.”

Sans barely moved just enough to dodge the light blue bone that lodged into the wall, millimeters away from hitting her. Her shirt got caught, but there wasn’t anything she could do about that.

Papyrus’s eye glowed as he prepared another attack, “ _ **L I E S.”**_

Another light blue bone lodged into the wall, just barely scraping against the bottom of her ribcage. She was certain that if she wasn’t a skeleton, she would have taken more damage.

“I’m telling the truth, I don’t know! Your brothers machine dragged me through!” She resisted the urge to squirm as he took a step closer to her.

“what machine.” his eye was dimming, but she wasn’t in the clear yet.

“The- the machine in the basement.” Sans said.

Papyrus glared at her, “we don’t _have_ a basement.”

“There’s a cellar entrance behind the house, its currently unlocked.” he looked at her distrustfully, but his eyes were back to normal, and he released her from the wall. She landed roughly on the ground, hitting her tailbone on the linoleum floor. She drew in a hiss of pain.

“stay inside.” and seconds later, Papyrus was out the door.

Sans nearly started rattling from how hard she was shaking as she stood up. Her entire back screamed at her and she was certain that it was going to bruise horribly. She let out a hysterical giggle as she limped towards the table.

This was going to be her life now.

Fuck.

…

_The chickens raced to the gate, all happy to see their momma. Goose, one of the Light Brahma’s, squatted down low as [redacted] walked close to her. She stopped to pick up the big fluffy baby and chuckled as the younger chickens started pecking at her shoes._

“ _Hi ladies,” she cooed at her adorable little fluffy disasters, “Did any of y’all lay any eggs for me?” Goose purred in response as they walked into the coop to look in the laying boxes._

_Goose two was currently laying inside the top box and [redacted didn’t see any eggs in the lower two boxes._

“ _Hi Goose,” she stuck her free hand inside the box to lift Goose two up, “have you laid anything yet?”_

_Under her, was a dark green egg that was most likely laid by one of the Easter Eggers, but no other egg was in there._

“ _Thank you,” she set goose one down on the roost behind her, and grabbed the egg. She wouldn’t bother checking the other room for eggs since the younger girls were too young to start laying yet. It would be a few more weeks before they would be._

…

Sans woke up face down in her bed, her back pulsing but otherwise not hurting nearly as much as it did earlier. Moving around, and getting up, however, would be an entirely different story. Rolling over, Sans noticed that she wasn’t wearing much other than boxers, and linen bandages wrapped around her torso.

She must have passed out before Papyrus got back in, because she certainly didn’t remember doing this.

Sitting up slowly, she took in her new appearance. Sans’ bones where surprisingly thick, and riddled with tiny, barely noticeable cracks. He wasn’t tall, but he was definitely on the taller side of being short. 5’4” without the heels, if his memories were correct. Over all, Sans was a pretty sturdy skeleton.

A pretty sturdy skeleton who’s LV was back at 1. _Fuck_ , she didn’t know how she was going to explain that one if anyone ever Checked her, _and people would be Checking me_.

It was inevitable.

She was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparks of pain shot up Sans’ spine as she stood up and walked towards the closet. Even though she was a skeleton now, and no longer had any fat or muscle, and was a _male_ skeleton at that, she still wasn’t comfortable walking around in a strange place nearly naked. It was an unusual feeling and one she didn’t intend on getting used to.

Sans’ searched through the shirts with a dying hope of finding something she would be comfortable in. In the end, she settled on a plain black shirt with a crude astrology pun surrounded by stars and planets that Sans had shoved into the back of his closet and never wore. It was soft enough to appeal to her, and just a tad bit too large so it definitely wouldn’t mess up the bandages.

Finding a pair of shorts was even easier since he had only one pair. Holding up the rather tiny pair of running shorts that had the word “PUBLIC MENACE” written across the back in a purple, bleeding calligraphy looking font. Judging by the size and the fabric, they were most likely meant for sleeping rather than going out in. They felt incredibly soft, though, and fit perfectly.

The door was, much to her surprise, unlocked.

…

_She couldn’t sleep._

_It was fuckoff a.m. and [Redacted] couldn’t sleep. Her stomach curled, and she rolled onto her back. Huffing in annoyance, she got out of bed and patted Pepper on her head, making sure that she wouldn’t wake up, but left the door open a crack just in case she did._

_With a blanket tossed around her shoulders, and her favorite fuzzy pair of slippers on her feet, she unlocked the back door and slipped out onto the porch. She sighed in relief as the fall air cooled her down, and crawled into the hammock._

_The sky slowly changed from its pitch black starry filled void to a grey, eventually to oranges and pinks. The sunrise was particularly beautiful that morning._

_Her eyes gently drifted closed as she fell asleep._

_She didn’t wake back up._

…

The curtains were shut tight, keeping the living room closed off from prying eyes and keeping whatever light out. There wasn’t much to say about the decoration or the furniture, there wasn’t enough of it to really say anything about. A worn couch was up against the wall, right under the window, pinning the curtains secure to the wall, a coffee table was placed between the couch and the TV.

One of the differences in the house compared to the one in the game was that they didn’t have a dining table, and the color palette was very different, a little more coordinated, something that she knew Sans had a hand in. The carpet was a solid burgundy color, and the walls a pale blue that was more on the grey side. The kitchen was more practical too, the counters coming up to be the right height for Sans, as well as a completely normal sized sink. And, of course, there was a small table in the kitchen, as well as two chairs.

Sans grimaced as she stepped onto the cold tile of the kitchen, her bare bones making an awkward _click_ -ing noise with every step. Looking around, bright neon numbers caught her attention just as the time changed. _5:00_.

A.M., her mind supplied. Memories that weren’t her own started walking her through Sans’ morning routine. Letting the memories guide her, she started making her breakfast, according to how Sans had it every morning ever since he had joined the guard. After all, she reasoned with herself, she didn’t intend on staying in this body any longer than she had to, and there was no use ruining it with junk food for him.

She was alone for all of five minutes before an itch at the base of her skull informed her that someone, Papyrus, was watching her. Considering what had happened last time she talked to him, she decided that she would wait until he came to her to talk.

She would… give him until she finished her breakfast, then if he didn’t come to her, she would have to start talking, because there were things she cannot put off.


End file.
